The present invention relates to a conveyer facility with a principal conveyer and branching or diverting conveyers provided for purposes of sorting and selective diversion, there being gates or gatelike structure associated with these diverting branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,889 discloses a conveyer facility of the type to which the invention pertains and including a primary and secondary conveyers; it discloses also a structure wherein diverting wheels are diposed to branch off articles in one particular direction and it is not possible to provide secondary or branching conveyers in positions being oppositely located as far as the main or principal or primary conveyer is concerned. However two-sided branching is often quite desirable.